


Inauguration

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Akaashi, Cute Get-Togethers, First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: All in all, if anyone asks me what my favorite part of my volleyball career at Fukurodani was, the answer is always gonna be Akaashi.





	Inauguration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



> Heyyy, my buddy my pal, I am so stoked to bring you BokuAka, you have no idea. I truly relish the idea of these two in their new canon setting, and your request is just what I needed to bring out the uwu.

So, what was it like to be the ace-iest ace in all of high school volleyball and go out in a big ass blaze of glory? Well, I’d say it’s somewhere between epic and nerve-racking. Everyone’s eyes are on  _ you, _ but  _ everyone’s _ eyes are on you _. _ Any mistakes automatically multiply by, like, a billion (or however many people can fit into the big gymnasium where the Orange Court is, I guess).

The part about it I love the most, though, are the guys I got to play with. There’s Konoha, who is sort of a shithead but not the bad kind. There’s Washio, who looks like one of those Easter Island heads (don’t tell him I said that) but is actually really chill. Sarukui is a little goofy-looking on the outside, and the box sure ain’t lying on that guy.

Can’t forget Komi, my brother from another mother. Nobody laughs at my jokes more than him, and he’s one of the most fun people I’ve ever met. Then we have the baby of the family, Onaga, who is the largest damn baby on the planet. I mean, the dude is off the chain tall.

The girls are nice (girls are always nice, to be honest, because they smell better and they’re super pretty). That being said, I’ve never seen a mere mortal take down a plate of rice balls as fast as Shirofuku, and Suzumeda makes this cute little face when she sneezes. It’s adorable, man.

Yeah, yeah, I know I ‘forgot’ someone. I’m getting there. I’m ramping up to it. You have to save the best for last, right? Well, by far, the best part of being an ace was that I got to step on the court with Akaashi Keiji every day, and there isn’t a single setter on the planet I’d rather have tossing to me. He’s just that good.

I love volleyball and I want to play it until my legs fall off, but the most remarkable part of my time at Fukurodani is definitely that it’s the place that changed everything about my life that needed changing, plus taught my dumb monkey brain to look ahead at the finish line instead of behind me where my mistakes are. And  _ wow _ , I make a lot of them.

In the middle of all that personal growth and shit is Akaashi. Ever since the first time I saw him, he’s never looked away from me.

When I’m working hard on the court, he’s there helping me, telling me what I need to hear even when I don’t want to. When I’m tired and ready to give up, he challenges me to stand my ground. When I’m all psyched out and in my own head too much, he gives me what I need to work through it. When I’m down, well . . . he picks me up.

All in all, if anyone asks me what my favorite part of my volleyball career at Fukurodani was, the answer is always gonna be Akaashi.

I have no words for how itchy it makes me to leave this place, this totally awesome guy behind me. Not just because I’m selfish and I don’t want him to look at anyone but me like the coolest damn guy on the planet (because I don’t), but because I don’t know if I’ll ever connect with someone else the way I connect with Akaashi.

And today, it’s time to see how the shoe fits on the other foot. Something like that. I don’t know. Whatever. Anyway, this is the first practice match where Akaashi is the captain, the main man, the big kahuna — and if he’s half as nervous as I was when I did the same thing, he’s gotta be shaking in his shorts.

Wait, what?

I see him. He’s definitely wearing the Number 1, and the captain’s mark is definitely under it. Is he actually  _ smiling _ ? Holy crap, he is! Oh, oh, oh, he’s looking this way. Aaaannnd now I’m waving like a maniac. I wasn’t even going to tell him I was here because I wanted to see how he would do with free rein. 

But I can’t help it, you know? It’s  _ Akaashi _ , and I don’t care if I’m not technically on the team anymore. If it makes him feel better and a little less overwhelmed, I’ll wave until my damn arms fall off. He’s done the same for me a bunch of times, something I’ll never be able to repay him for, but I’m gonna try, damn it.

Wow, he’s serving first. He always hated doing that. Being the center of attention has never his thing (let’s be real, it is definitely mine), but his toss is confident, his run-up is confident, and he is without question the coolest guy on the court. 

See, this is what I like about the way Fukurodani chooses its captains. When you first get the job, you don’t know shit about shit, but when you’ve had almost a year to grow into the role officially, you can accept it rather than just have it dumped in your lap. That’s how it was for me, and it looks like Akaashi’s doing the same. I like it, and Konoha definitely owes me a thousand yen. 

He actually thought Akaashi would psyche himself out, but I knew he wouldn’t. I know Akaashi better than anyone, and he’s the coolest cucumber to ever cucumber when it really counts. He’s not a robot and there are moments when he needs a little extra help, but I’m the awesomest ace in all of high school volleyball (college ball, here I come!) and I screw up a lot. 

The game is definitely what I would classify as a shellacking. Onaga is on his little baby deer legs as the vice captain, but man, Akaashi is so badass. Every mistake, he sees it and helps the guys work through it. The other team? Not so much. They keep looking at their captain when they can’t gain momentum, and the dude is so friggin overwhelmed. 

The practice match goes on for five sets, and Fukurodani wins them all. After the fourth set, I can see Akaashi is so damn tired, but even when he takes a set off, he watches like a hawk on the sidelines and doesn’t let up on his role for a second. It’s a good thing, too, because barely any of these guys have seen real court time in high school volleyball. Our last team was almost all third years, and of everyone, Akaashi and Onaga are the only ones that are really seasoned. 

But man, they don’t play like it. Maybe they were always this good, maybe Akaashi is just that good. 

All I know is Akaashi is definitely #winning right now at being a captain, and if I were any prouder, my head would explode.

The sweaty handshake line comes, and Akaashi finally does the thing he always does after the match. He closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and takes a big old breath. I asked him why he did that once, and he told me he doesn’t give himself time to be nervous during the game. Instead, he’ll give himself a moment to let it all out so he can go on pretending that he isn’t about to have a heart attack worrying about every little thing.

Once the team piles into the changing room, I slip out of the stands and around the side of the building where they’ll all eventually come out. Slowly, they trickle out of the gym, and I give every one of them double high fives. They earned it.

Typical Akaashi, he’s the last one out, and his eyes widen when he sees me leaning against the side of the building looking all cool and shit. “Bokuto-san.”

Hot damn, I love the way he says my name. 

“You were so awesome, Akaashi!” I give him a bear hug, and he smells like the soap from the dispensers in the showers. I always did like that smell. It’s like spring rain and victory. At least, that’s what it says on the pouch thingy. “I’m so damn proud of you, man.”

Ah, I’ll never get used to seeing Akaashi blush, but that’s what he’s doing right now. I mean, seriously, even his ears are red. The whites of his warm-ups only make him look redder, but he doesn’t look away like he usually does. Not today. 

He gives me that crooked little almost-smile of his — not that wicked smirk thing he does when he’s crushing some other team’s hopes and dreams, but the one he saves for the rare occasions when he isn’t shouldering everything and he’s just . . . happy. 

Oh, man, now I’m the one sweating.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He holds up his hands for our usual double high-five, but that doesn’t seem like enough right now. 

I swear to any gods that are listening, Akaashi definitely squeaks a little when I give him a hug. Maybe he’s surprised, maybe I’m squeezing the air out of him, but there is definitely a squeak and I’m grinning like a jackass right now. It’s all good, because it’s Akaashi. He’s seen me at my best and my worst and he likes me anyway. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that.

But he hugs me back, and when I let him go, he doesn’t slip away to escape like he usually does, even though I give him plenty of room to do it. So I let my hands slowly drift down his biceps (holy shit, when did he put on this much muscle?), and his hang out on my hips. 

Oh my god, his hands are on me and my heart is beating so fast. What the fuuuuuck!

My eyes are screaming, I’m almost positive. He’s giving me this strange look. I am so blowing this right now. Damn, damn, damn, damn —

Or not.

I’m certainly not waiting for him to slam our hips together and kiss the living daylights out of me, but here I am, touching Akaashi in all sorts of places I’ve never touched anyone else before and my daylights are officially out. Done for. Burnt out like the bulb on the back porch at home that I change for my mom because she can’t reach it.

Okay, so this is glorious, and I never want it to end. But both of us have to breathe, so it does. Somehow, though, it doesn’t feel like an ending. Something is definitely beginning. I have no idea where it’s going, but I can’t wait to find out.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Akaashi says quietly, and  _ now _ he looks away like usual. Maybe I’m a really good kisser. Maybe he’s in awe of me. Scratch that. Even I know that makes me sound like a tool. 

If anyone is in awe of anyone, I’ll always be in awe of this guy. He works as hard as anyone, but he never lets up. Not for a moment. Even when I’m all emo and moping like a cranky toddler, he has always been like a rock. It was almost a relief when I actually got the chance to do that for him for a change at nationals. 

Doesn’t mean I can’t give him hell for being all blushy and cute. I’m pretty sure it’s the law that I have to razz him a little. “Oooh, does Akaashi-kun like little ol’ Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi slaps a hand over his eyes and fights off a smile. “Apparently, I’m full of terrible ideas.”

“Hey!” But I’m all smiles, and I think I need an encore. Akaashi’s jaw drops when I snake a hand around his neck and wrench him close. “So, uh, I almost forgot to say, but you were a total beast today.”

Of course, Akaashi starts rattling off all the things he maybe could’ve done a little bit better, and all I can do is laugh and cut him off. “Hey, Keiji.”

The stream of analytical babble stops short, and he stares at me like I’m the only one in the world. “I —”

“Shut up and kiss me, you nerd.” 

Okay, so I have to admit, I’ve kissed a few of the girls from school before. But this,  _ him  _ — oh, man, what a difference. There’s no comparing a few hormone-fueled grope sessions behind the gym and feeling the coolest guy on the planet less than a breath away. His hands are strong, determined, and focused like the rest of him. Mine are all over the place, pretty much the same as the rest of me.  

But when we move, it all just  _ works, _ you know? 

“So that’s awesome.” I toss an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders and peck him on the cheek. I am one lucky son of a bitch, and maybe a little bit bulldozed by how great this is. What am I supposed to do when he looks at me from behind those big ol’ eyelashes and — what the hell am I even saying? I sound like a romance novel, only worse because my grammar sucks. 

And just like that, we’re just us again. He’s asking me about my training regimen to keep in shape for college, and I pick his brain about the team’s new first year ace. He’s not as cool as me, but who is? 

“I can see you saying something ridiculous in your head, Bokuto-san.” 

Oh, yeah. He is. “How do you even do that? It’s like you read my mind.”

Akaashi snorts (how even does he make that look charming?). “Even a broken clock is right twice a day. Eventually I’ll have to figure out what’s going on in your head on the first try. That’s going to take a lot of practice.”

All right, so I don’t know what to make of that. He sounds like he’s dissecting a scorebook, not talking about getting to know me bett — oh! Ohhhhhh. Wow, I’m a dumbass. Practice, as in he wants to keep on trying. For once, I can actually tell if he’s roasting me or complimenting me. It’s the second one. I think. Probably. Yeah, we’re gonna go with that. “I’m game if you are, Keiji-kun.” 

Oh, man, he gets so red when I say his name like that, and I love it! But he rolls with the punches like he always does, and he pretends to let me carry his bag as I walk him home. 

So, like, we’re a thing now. There are sides of Akaashi I never thought I’d see, and every damn one of them are gorgeous. He’s smart, has boring taste in music, and the only things in the world that scare him are cockroaches and talking to girls. We talk a lot, hang out a lot, and here and there we climb each other like a tree.

He’s awesome, I’m awesome, so does that make us a power couple or something? I don’t think I know what that really means, but if it has anything to do with having hot biceps, we’re gonna kick so much ass. And we’ll do it together, because he’s him and I’m me; that’s how we do.


End file.
